1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a switching apparatus, and more particularly, to a switching apparatus capable of accurately controlling an average current flowing through an inductive element and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional current programmed control, a peak current of a switching transistor is mainly used. Such a peak current control scheme has fast transient response and stability, but a switching ripple current flowing through an inductive element may reduce the accuracy of a current control loop. Therefore, since there is a limitation in the peak current control scheme, it is necessary to detect all currents flowing through the inductive element in order to accurately detect an average current.